A Purpose
by Odd World
Summary: Okay guys, it's not what you think! This story is based on ONE SCENE from the diseny movie Fantasia! With the fairies! Remember? No? Well then read this story. A faerie waits impatiently to find her purpose in life. Duuuuude!


A Purpose  
  
by: Odd World  
  
She had no purpose. She was an outcast. She would never fly. All these horrible thoughts came to the faerie named Moonbell as she sat in a tulip, waiting.  
  
Her wings twitched in agitation as she glanced skyward. The sky was already tinted pink, a warning of the rising sun. Moonbell's face was that of concern. Her sisters and mother were late; soon the mortals would be awakening. She shook her head angrily, as if to force her concern out of it. She was supposed to be angry at her sisters! They had left her all alone, so why should she worry about them?  
  
She knew that her sisters had to go. They had a purpose, which was more than she would ever have.  
  
She looked down at her hands and frowned. Her skin was pale blue, but none of her sisters were that colour. All her sisters were spring faeries. Their magic made flowers bloom, and Moonbell doubted that she possessed any magic.  
  
Her mother, spring faerie called Flora, reassured Moonbell that she did have a purpose, that she did have magic. Flora comforted Moonbell in only a way a mother could, but in her absence the doubts resurfaced.  
  
Moonbell's head snapped up as a faint flapping sound reached her ears. She scrambled to her feet and frantically tried to climb a tulip petal, her delicate wings flapping to no avail. Flora had once lovingly told her her wings reminded her of snowflakes. Moonbell wouldn't know; she never saw snow before. She was only a month old.  
  
After much slipping, clawing, and cursing, Moonbell's tiny blue head peered over the rim of the pink tulip petal. She spotted numerous incoming orbs of light in the distance.  
  
One of the orbs sped towards her and greeted her ecstatically. Moonbell just recognized the faerie as her sister Piskie before the excited faerie grabbed her by the wrists, twirling in circles with her in the air.  
  
Abruptly Piskie stopped and carried Moonbell down to a red tulip where all their sisters had assembled. Her family cried out with joy upon spotting their ice blue sister. They each tried to tell her of how wonderful all the different flowers were, how it felt like to use magic, the exhilaration that was felt while flying.  
  
Stubborn little Moonbell would hear none of it. She demanded to know why they were late. Her sister Foxglove giggled as she informed her that Primrose had become tangled up with a spider web. Primrose blamed Hazel for pushing her into it, Hazel blamed Clover, Clover denied it, and soon the tulip was packed with bickering faeries.  
  
Moonbell crept away and leapt onto her own tulip, which was just below the one her sisters were in. She crawled inside her flower and nestled into her rose petal quilt. She was lulled to sleep by the song of the birds, thinking she would never fly. Believing that she had no purpose.  
  
Before long the tulips wilted and the faerie family moved into a maple tree that stood beside a pond. There her sisters played the most delightful games, but she couldn't join them. She wished more and more that she could fly.  
  
When autumn cam Moonbell took a new pleasure in watching the autumn faeries paint the leaves of all the trees. They seemed so happy to her, and it made her feel more like she had no purpose.  
  
One night in the late autumn, a few hours preceding dawn, Moonbell sensed magic. Of course all faerie activities took place at this time, so there was supposed to be magic, but this was different. Moonbell felt it flow through her, not around her, as it tended to do. This time the magic was apart of her.  
  
That early morning as she watched her maple tree shed it's leaves, she knew what to do. She gazed intently at one leaf as it detached from it's twig and flitted down to the pond.  
  
Moonbell leapt from her perch high up in the maple tree and flew down, much to her own surprise. She landed daintily upon a floating leaf, her magic searing through her. Frost spread out from under her feet and encompassed the leaf.  
  
Moonbell glided across the pond water, ice forming in her wake. She was faintly aware of another ice-blue faerie joining her in her magical dance, yet only one thought was ablaze in her mind.  
  
She had a purpose.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey you dudes and dudettes! This is just some story my English teacher forced us all to do. Based on a scene from Fantasia, as she requested. Pretty wicked, huh? I don't wanna brag, but I got a 98% for it! Well, actually I do wanna brag. WOOOHOO! WAI! YIPEE! IN YOUR FACE! ^_^;; Sorry 'bout that. Oh, before I forget:  
  
Fantasia is owned by Disney, but I own all the following:  
  
- This story  
  
-All names I used in this story  
  
-Everything about the faeries except their likeliness, Moonbell's magic likeliness, fancy music I wish you all could hear while you were reading this  
  
-Half a peanut butter and jam sandwich that's starting to smell pretty funky.  
  
There we go! R+R people! Tootles! 


End file.
